


Push

by Kittenenes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dacryphilia, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenenes/pseuds/Kittenenes
Summary: The thought of making Minghao feel sad enough to cry is something Junhui doesn't even want to consider, but since he's already depraved or whatever what he can consider is fucking him hard enough that he cries.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN, this is just badly written porn, enjoy I guess.

Junhui wouldn't consider himself a 'dom'. Not by any means. In fact he's been in some relationships in which he easily submitted to his partners during sex like it was the most natural thing ever. He doesn't actually have any preference in that regard but it is just easy to follow whatever his partner likes. That has been working out just fine for him, he's had some great sex and enjoyed himself, and definitely didn't see a reason to pursue anything on his own in the bedroom. 

That is until he started dating Minghao.

Minghao is sharp tongued and reserved, beautiful and elegant, and, in all honesty, seemed incredibly out of reach when they first met. Now he knows Minghao is also a very calm and thoughtful person (and definitely into him, thank you very much). Junhui feels comfortable around him, loves him dearly, adores him. He can't even express how much the boy means to him without breaking down in tears.

That is all true but one tiny detail troubled him for some time.

Junhui has found some things about himself… sexually ever since he started dating Minghao. The first thing being that he really likes it when Minghao is cute in bed. He likes all of Minghao of course, but he goes especially crazy with those big obedient eyes whenever Jun offers him his fingers to suck on, or the way he can't keep his voice down even though he tries so earnestly, choking on his gasps whenever Junhui sucks him off.

All of that sounds normal and well adjusted, right? Well the second thing is that he gets super fucking hard whenever he sees or hears Minghao cry. Yeah. He thinks about it so much, both out of shame in an attempt to figure out why it is so appealing (the big theory he came up with is it's because of how vulnerable it makes him look, how ready to get taken care of) and to jerk off like crazy to the thought of his boyfriend with big fat tears running down his face. Now, he's only ever seen Minghao cry a couple of times, the most recent being only a few weeks ago, on a particularly stressful day Minghao had clung to him and spent the evening sniffing on his shoulder for some much needed comfort. The thought of making Minghao feel sad enough to cry is something Junhui doesn't even want to consider but since he's already depraved or whatever what he _can_ consider is fucking him hard enough that he cries. 

They've talked it out, mostly because Junhui became too terrified of Minghao eventually noticing his raging boner in a crying session and getting grossed out or even furious. And, well, Minghao hadn't seemed disgusted (thankfully) but did inform Jun he'd never actually _cried_ during sex before, so of course it is now Junhui's most important life goal to accomplish. Through his extensive research he's noticed Minghao is the most receptive when Jun takes a bit of control, he becomes sensitive and accommodating, and (hopefully) prone to overstimulation if Jun pushed him just enough. 

So that's where he is now, on his mission to make Minghao cry from fucking him good.

"How aare you so calm?" Minghao shivers with his gaze set on Junhui's obvious erection, tenting his boxers. He looks annoyed, as annoyed as he can look while biting his rawed lips to desperately keep his gasps to a minimum, two copiously lubed up fingers up his ass, and Junhui has to stop himself from cooing at how cute that is.

He chuckles instead, "Wanna touch me, too? Greedy." And grabs Minghao's hand to press the heel of it against his bulge, the pressure just right on his clothed erection, and keeps it there for Minghao to feel the heat of it. He already looks interested, salivating so much he can't even disguise the way he swallows at the sight. lt ends up twitching in the younger's palm, prompting him to finally squeeze and tease the length. "I'm honestly dying to fuck you Minghao, I feel a little bit insane right now…" He laughs breathlessly again when Minghao moans, and he ends up thrusting once into his hand for good measure "But I also want to wreck you, baby, push you until all you can think about is my cock. I want you to cry for it, for me."

The clench on his fingers goes impossibly tight and Minghao barely dips his finger into the waistband of his boxers, teases against his pelvis, fluttering his eyelashes almost timidly in a silent request.

Junhui takes his hand away from his crotch to bite his ring finger gently instead. "Not yet. Learn to wait."

Minghao blushes and takes his hand away as if Junhui just burnt it, seemingly offended, not used at all to his boyfriend turning him down when he's usually so eager to please. "This is so dumb, you know I want you already." He stomps one foot on the bed in a bratty fit and turns his head to frown at the wall intently, waiting for Jun to continue his fingerfucking. Embarrassment and annoyance don't seem to mix well in a horny Minghao but it's a good look on him, Junhui decides, and it will be all the more fun when he forgets about that and the only thing he can feel is desperate.

"Yeah…" He hums, amused, and curls his fingers upwards to start rubbing steady circles into Minghao's prostate, blood running hot at the thought of Minghao _wanting_ him. He doesn't miss the way the younger's hand grips at the sheets below him, knuckles turning white. "We're already halfway there, I guess." 

He keeps fingering the boy, thrusting roughly every so often just to see Minghao curl into himself. He stretches him slowly until he can fit and separate two without a problem and (way more importantly) Minghao is jerking down, pushing the digits even deeper when Junhui starts avoiding his sweet spot to keep him from coming too soon. "You're acting very needy, aren't you? Never had someone denying you because you're so pretty, is that it?" He pushes his forearm over Minghao's abdomen, so that he can not arch his back as he fucks himself on his fingers, only sway his hips back and forth. He takes in the sight of Minghao with his pretty cock flushed and leaking a fat drop of precum onto his stomach, muscles tensing every time he thrusts, staying like that for a second to milk every last bit of stimulation, and honestly Jun can't fucking take it-- He _groans_ at that and pushes two more fingers at the same time, just because he's a bit of an asshole and the desire to completely destroy the boy below him clouds his head. The moment the four fingers breach his slick rim Minghao's eyes go wide, a startled hiss coming from his gritted teeth. 

"Too much, babe?" Minghao shakes his head, but his breath is still hitched, back arched tightly, now that Junhui got his weight off of him.

"Sorry… you're so cute…" He scatters some kisses down Minghao's thighs apologetically, "Makes me wanna be a little mean." Jun doesn't move his fingers once they're buried all the way to his knuckles for him to adjust, and tries to take that much needed time to calm down his own high. He kisses Minghao's bony knee, the stimulation from seeing the boy of his dreams getting himself off on his fingers a bit too intense for him. 

After a few moments of letting him get used to the stretch Minghao mumbles a soft 'move' and Jun complies. Not even a minute goes by before he turns to Jun, "Are you fu-fucking me now?" He already looks light headed, the words have no real bite to them, sounding more _whiny_ than anything else, so Junhui decides to be even more of an asshole.

He removes his fingers and pulls his boxers down. Minghao immediately pushes himself up with his elbows, lips parted and eyes expectantly staring at Junhui's bobbing cock. He looks so excited to finally get there and Junhui almost feels bad. Almost.

"Will you be good and get my cock all wet and ready for you, pretty boy?"

Minghao just looks at him dumbly for a moment, like he's trying to comprehend what Jun just said. After a bright moment of realization he swallows and lowers his head, nodding quietly, "How do you want me?" His voice is so small and his cheeks are flushed so red he looks ready to pass out, it makes Junhui feel weirdly drunk with power.

Junhui leans down to rake his clean fingers through his silky hair and kiss him, soft and loving, reacting immediately to soothe the younger. "Thank you, Hao, I love you." He kisses him again, sucking on his bottom lip before tucking his long bangs to the back of his ear, beaming at his boyfriend, "Want me to sit on the edge of the bed? So you can kneel, baby?"

Minghao nods before locking their lips once more. "Love you, too," He mumbles, and moves off from the bed to the floor, gesturing Junhui to get closer, already licking his lips in anticipation, and Junhui's heart is pounding so hard he can feel it in his head. He positions himself on the edge of the bed, legs spread to give Minghao room to accommodate between them, his own legs tightly pressed together. He looks more lucid all of a sudden, and on the back of his mind Jun wonders if this backfired on his steady way to overwhelm the younger by submission, but also his dick doesn't seem to have a problem, painfully hard and already collecting precum of the slit.

Minghao wastes no time, he pumps the fat length with one hand and presses open mouthed wet kisses on the side of his cock expertly, eyes never leaving Junhui's. He likes to make a show out of himself, taking the very tip onto his mouth, licking the slit and sucking on the crown of his cock. He looks _so pretty._ Jun's face heats up and his lower abdomen is burning with the need to thrust deep into his throat. Minghao notices, of course he does, eyes going down to his pelvis, where his muscles are taunt in an effort to not fuck his mouth. And Minghao pulls off the slick length _smiling,_ delighted, "God, you're so hot for me." Before taking Jun all the way down the base.

 _Ah_.

He can't contain the gasp that rips from his throat, Minghao swallows around him to better deepthroat and the tightness makes his eyes cross, _it feels so fucking good_ , he immediately takes a firm hold of Minghao's dark hair and the younger moans around him, reaching to pump his own erection desperately a couple of times before stopping where he nuzzles against Junhui's stomach.

Minghao looks up at him, eyes _tearing up_ , making Junhui's cock throb and breath hitch at the sight, before bobbing his head once. He keeps on staring at Junhui expectantly, and he understands. 

He wants Junhui to fuck his throat. He's never done this to Minghao before. Junhui is trying to collect his scrambled up thoughts, dick raging to go but his mind is telling him to slow down, to try to-- And suddenly Minghao is whining on his cock.

"Fuck!" He pulls on his hair without even thinking about it and Minghao moans even harder, eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure. Is this how he's going to die? From the sight of his boyfriend desperate to get face-fucked? 

He thrusts once gently without a single doubt in his head anymore and Minghao doesn't die, so he repeats the movement a couple of times before setting up a constant pace, the younger moans, pleased, the corner of his eyes crinkled in an invisible smile. This can't be real, everything is too much.

Minghao swallows around him again and he groans, wants more of that, of the tight seal it creates inside, it makes him snap his hips up roughly, all the while keeping Minghao's head in place and the younger _gags,_ a single tear falling from his eye from the treatment. Junhui pulls him off his slicked up cock immediately, a string of saliva connecting them. Minghao is coughing violently a couple of times in front of his wet erection, before resting his head on Jun's muscular thigh, panting heavily. 

He's crying and Junhui's heart _shudders_. 

Junhui pulls him up and kisses him, kisses him _hard_ and messy, tasting himself on Minghao, swallowing his surprised whimper and following moans, letting him rut against his thigh, crazed to touch him as much as possible. One hand on the small of his back and the other tangled in his hair before placing him on the bed as gently as his fogged up head allows him.

Minghao is still crying when he reaches his hands up at Junhui, "I was good… Jun…" Minghao's voice breaks and he looks up at the ceiling to keep more tears from falling from his eyes, ethereal in a way he can't even describe, he never knew his baby could look like that. "Please fuck me, ple-- ah, please…" 

He coos at the sight, unable to stop the sound that rips from his throat, he starts positioning himself as fast he can. "Shh, baby, I got you," Junhui pushes his cock into him and Minghao is screaming. "I really got you, you were so good, _you're the best_."

They kiss as he bottoms out completely, his hands splayed over Minghao's thighs to keep them open as he jerks violently around him. "Jun, I'm gonna cum! Too hot!" Minghao gasps as they pull away to breathe. 

"Hold on for a bit baby, I know you can, deep breaths…" Minghao whimpers at that but inhales as much as he's sensitive body will allow him, and they stay still as he adjusts to Jun's size, careful not to brush against his cock as to not pushing him further to completion. Junhui is not even sure that works at all with the way it drools precum freely, a constant stream that gathers on his abdomen.

Minghao arches his back to push him even deeper, silently signaling to move, and Jun does. He grips his hips high and off the mattress to fuck into him, hard and slow, it feels so fucking good, like Minghao is sucking him him, milking him. And his face, oh god his face, he's drooling, face screwed in pleasure, eyes reflecting the light from the tears, he looks the _most_ beautiful. 

He picks up the pace and Minghao grabs at him, anywhere he can reach. "Can't," He chokes, full on sobbing now, "Gonna c-cum!" He honestly sounds a little bit panicked before finally raising his voice in the prettiest gasp Junhui's ever heard, the squeeze on his cock goes tighter. "I'm cum-cumming, Jun! Aa-ah, Junnie," He holds desperately onto Jun's arms as if he needs Jun to help him even further, tears roll down his cheeks freely, his jaw goes slack and sweet whines come out of him. Of course Jun fucks him through it all, nice and hard, unable to tear his eyes away from Minghao's face. The hot, sticky sensation of Minghao's cum staining both their stomachs drives him insane with lust, the aching hot feeling in his gut spreading. 

"Baby…" He croons, his voice way too condescending and amused, "Even if you get dumb for my cock you have to keep being good and listen to me, okay?" Minghao's cock gives one final spurt of seed and Junhui isn't even sure he can actually hear anything he just said with the dazed look on those pretty eyes, eyelashes clumped from his tears and chest heaving up with each breath. Even though Junhui's doing such a great job playing dom, shame.

He doesn't stop his thrusts, his boyfriend is pliant and relaxed under him, spent and dazed. A few moments pass by with the same pace before Minghao frowns and whines, shifting his hips away from overstimulation. Junhui holds him in place, with a tight grip pressing in the dip of his hip bones, still buried deep within, cockhead pressed against Minghao's prostate. "Baby boy, why did you cum? I told you to wait." The thought of stopping his orgasm never even crossed Junhui's mind but taunting Minghao seems to feel good for both of them, judging by the twitch Minghao's spent cock gives. He sighs dramatically and resumes his fucking, slow and shallow now in an attepmt to get Minghao's attention. "I'm not finished yet, y'know?"

Minghao whimpers sweetly, but nods all the same, "So-Sorry… felt too good…" His words are wet and slurred. He sits up while balancing his weight on his elbow as best he can and rests a hand on Junhui's abdomen. Junhui's hips stutter at the touch before he can catch himself and stop completely.

"Want to take a break?" His voice is concerned and genuine, facade coming off out of worry.

"No, s'rry…" The younger's words drag a bit and he looks at Junhui in the eyes unabashed, all heavy lidded and fucked out. "I want to take you from the top… please..."

Jun swallows a sudden lump on his throat to _try_ and calm down, chest heaving as he carefully maneuvers Minghao to change their position without pulling out (tricky with the way he has to get his back to the pillow stacked headrest) and Minghao slumps boneless on his chest and lap when they are settled, sighing contentedly at the new angle. 

"Wanna ride me? Got some energy left to do that?" He asks teasingly, groping his boyfriend's left asscheek feeling the movement on his deep-buried cock. Minghao immediately clenches around him and lets out a low moan at that, Junhui can feel it directly through his chest with the way they're pressed against each other, the weight on him is so comfortable and intimate Jun feels like he's in heaven.

"Want to… but I don't think I can…" Minghao chuckles, his legs struggle to lift himself half way off Jun's cock, only to fall down pathetically when they give in as if they're made out of jelly, causing him to yelp. "You have to haa-help me…" He still grinds his hips forward and backwards helplessly in an attempt to get some friction, cock already chubbing up against Jun's abs.

How can he possibly say no to that? Junhui _has_ to help him.

He takes a firm grasp of Minghao's waist, probably bruising it, and pistons up, as deep as he can into the burning heat inside the younger, he revels in his moans, in the way Minghao's chest shudders when he struggles to take a full breath of air and it just won't reach him. 

"Like that, baby? You're so needy, aren't you? Can't fuck yourself on my cock even though you want it so much, it breaks my heart, gotta take care of you." He catches the boy's lips in a searing kiss, his hips working a steady fast rhythm, chasing his much needed orgasm.

Minghao can't stop the desperate jerk of his hips, even when Jun has him in such a tight grip, the movement is mindlessly greedy. "You gotta-aah!" He whines in between quick kisses. "I want you-- fuck, _fuck--_ all the time! Lo-Love you too much!" His next kiss is messy, he's sucking on Junhui's tongue, urgently melting into him.

That does it for Junhui. He groans loudly into his boyfriend's mouth, spilling his release inside his warmth in strong pulses, unable to hold his hips from pushing up hard while riding his high. He is barely aware of the way Minghao breaks the kiss to start whispering dirty nothings into his ear, spilling praises and moans and--

"Good boy, yeah, gimme…" 

He whimpers pathetically against Minghao's pulse, pumping the last of his cum into his tight hole, every jerk of his body stronger than the last, until they finally stop.

He feels fucked out for a moment, with only half a mind to hold tightly onto his boyfriend and pant heavily to try and calm his beating heart. 

It takes him a full 10 seconds of panting to realize Minghao is gliding his erection on his stomach, spreading precum all over his tight belly. 

He's quick to act after that, pushing Minghao against the mattress and positioning himself between his legs, he wastes no time to place himself between the boy's legs and kissing the tip of his cock before sinking down on it completely. He takes a steady breath to accommodate the length, Minghao is babbling incoherently above him, and before he knows it he already tangled his hand into Jun's soft hair. He thrusts way too roughly into his mouth and Junhui gags, causing Minghao to moan even louder, pressing his hips further against him. If his mouth was not full of cock he would laugh at how desperate he is, but he swallows instead like he'd done earlier, earning a scream and Minghao's hips to lock in place, cock deep in his throat while he cums in hot spurts.

Jun _tries_ to swallow all of it but he pulls back a bit too soon and some of it stays inside his mouth. Never one to waste an opportunity he slides up Minghao's oversensitive body to press their tongues together, sloppy and lazy, making Minghao taste himself. His pretty boyfriend immediately kisses back, obviously. 

"Filthy…" Minghao says as they separate, but his bitten lips curl into a cocky smile.

Jun giggles, "You are!" And delivers a playful push to Minghao's shoulder before wrapping his arms around him, needing to be as close as humanly possible. "You're shaking a lot, babe…" He starts peppering Minghao's tear streaked cheeks with soft kisses apologetically, maybe he went too hard.

"I'm okay," The younger assures him, "I-I'm better than okay… That was just intense…" He looks spent, hair sticking to his forehead, lips slicked with spit and cum, and cheeks wet with tears. His voice is very soft, and he seems ready to doze off. He smiles mischievously, "You were so hot just now, god! Even made me cry!"

Jun smiles widely. That was absolutely the best sex he's ever had. "You drive me crazy," He confesses, "You were acting pretty slutty, I kind of liked it…" He traces his fingers over Minghao's twitching thighs, soothing him. 

"So this is the part you spoil me rotten, right?" He wraps his arms around Jun, looking incredibly pleased, "I want a bath and then you can cuddle me for the rest of the day."

Jun's heart flutters, he loves this boy so much. "Of course, baby, anything you want."

**Author's Note:**

> I am terribly sorry.


End file.
